


Into the Labyrinth

by HappyCannibal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gen, Getting Lost, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCannibal/pseuds/HappyCannibal
Summary: Angel and Fubar get lost in the City.





	Into the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write a story for my Survey Fiction class in my fall semester and used my characters Angel and Fubar. So enjoy one of my class assignments!

“Uh oh.”  
“Fubar, that better be a good ‘Uh oh’ or so help me-“  
“We missed our turn.”

Angel snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, instantly regretting doing that. The world around them went on like there weren’t two men slowly losing their minds trying to navigate the neon lit labyrinth of the City. 

After a year of traveling from one end of the Dead Lands to the other, Angel and Fubar had finally reached the middle sector of Hilos, the City, controlled by the two richest families on the continent. The City was a sprawling urban landscape of high rises, holograms, and lights were people never slept and parties and crimes were prevalent. Technology here was advanced to the point where cyborgs and androids made up a noticeable percentage of the population. As the two stood off to the side, people dressed in the highest fashion walked past, some looking over and some simply ignoring them.

“How can an ‘uh oh’ even be good?” Fubar remarked, arching his one eyebrow at the man.

“You’re dwelling on the wrong thing, buddy,” Angel muttered, shortening the small distance between them. He reached for the map in Fubar’s hands. “Where did we go wrong?”

The two had only stopped for a few days at the border center to rest, trade, and restock on necessities before immediately setting out again. They had been walking for hours trying to find Vinni’s, a place where they were told they could get much needed supplies and help to continue on with their mission to get to Redfall as well as a place to stay while they remained in the City. It was well into the night but they had yet to make it to the place.  
Together they analyzed the holo-screen where the map glowed, neon dots marking the interesting sites and shops of the sprawling sector. Due to the sheer size of the City, it was impossible to put the whole place on a map and still be functional so the screen only showed one quadrant of the sector at a time. Curious, Angel pressed on a red dot and noticed the problem.

“Fubar, this is the wrong part of the map,” Angel said. “This dot right here should be a building to our right called Ruby. There’s no building right there.” Indeed, there was no building. Only an empty lot. Fubar stared at the empty spot for a full minute.

“…You should have never gave me the map, Angel.” Fubar deadpanned, looking down at his friend.

Angel only sighed and ran a hand down his face. There was no point in fighting since he was right. Fubar was a great map reader but being a scavenger from the Dead Lands, this type of technology was out of his expertise. Angel, on the other hand, was horrible at reading maps but at least he understood the tech to an extent being from Redfall. Maybe they should have worked together but the thought never popped into either of their heads. This was a mess they created and now they had to fix it. Fubar watched Angel as he reached into his pocket and brought out his beaten up pack of cigs. He saw his friend’s face drop even more when he saw there were only two left.

Both of them were tired of being out. The tall high rises towered over them like fingers closing in. Everywhere they went, the City’s residents stared at Angel and Fubar, either in disgust over their tattered and worn clothes or in curiosity like they were rare meat. With their horned and feathered headdresses, even if Angel’s was currently hanging around his shoulders, it was obvious they came from the desert sector. Fubar didn’t mind the looks that much but the looks were starting to get to Angel. The mostly empty pack of smokes was not helping his growing anxiety. A taxi would have be great but they lacked the funds to buy one. All the two wanted to do was rest and get away from the hungry looks. 

“We’ll get you some more on the way,” Fubar said softly, plucking a cigarette out and putting it in Angel’s mouth. “Come on. Let’s ask around and try to get back on track.” Angel lit it and they continued their search.

Somehow, they were in the tenth quadrant, completely missing the other three. It wasn’t that far away from the seventh, where they needed to be, but they were too far off their route to figure it out the unfamiliar territory themselves and oddly enough, Vinni’s did not have a marker on the map. Angel and Fubar asked people as they walked if they could point them towards the location and quickly found out that help wouldn’t come easy. Some of the people they asked scoffed at them or simply ignored their question, no doubt because of them coming from the Dead Lands. Others said they would only offer information if they spent the night with them, attracted to Fubar’s buff body, Angel’s young face, and their overall foreignness. Neither men took them up on their offers, too worn out to even consider.

Only a few people were helpful and although they didn’t know where Vinni’s was, they did know how to get to the quadrant. After more hours of walking, the two travelers were able to at least get to the seventh quadrant with the help they got though after a quick pit stop at a vendor that sold actual tobacco products to restock Angel’s cigarettes as well as snacks to supply Fubar’s empty stomach, they were at a stump again.

“Are you sure that woman said this street?” Fubar asked Angel as they looked over the map. “I’m not seeing the same buildings.”

“Yes, I’m sure!” snapped Angel. The fresh supply seemed to have rejuvenated his energy. “She said turn right at The Gallery!”

“Yeah but this doesn’t-"

“Hey there, boys~!” called out a sweet voice. Angel and Fubar turned their heads to see a male android leaning against the outside of one of the many android brothels that dotted the City, dressed in a translucent silk robe that showed his short shorts and garters. The collar around his neck read Cherry. Angel’s face perked up with interest as he walked over, forcing Fubar to follow albeit with a rolled eye. “Want to have a good time?” Angel opened his mouth to reply, ready to take him up on that offer.

“Not tonight, sorry,” Fubar said, cutting the shorter man off before he could speak, ignoring the glare sent his way. They did have something to do after all plus they were practically broke. “We’re trying to get to this place called Vinni’s. You know it?”

“Vinni’s? Of course!” Cherry beamed. “Vinni used to be a regular here. A friend of the Mister. He throws the best little get togethers. Here, let me program in the route. It’s not that far away.” Fubar handed over the holo-screen and in only a few seconds, a red line glowed on the map guiding them to their destination. 

“You’re a life saver.” Fubar sighed with relief once he had the map back. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, sweetie!” the android purred, laying a hand on his arm. “Tell Vinni Cookie and Crème misses him! Got to head back in now but I hope to see you guys back here soon~! You’re welcome at The Dessert Parlor.” He turned away from the two and looked back over his shoulder to wink and blow a kiss at Angel before walking into the building, hips swaying. Angel almost melted right then and there.

“Come on, you horn dog,” Fubar chuckled, practically dragging the man away. Both were in good moods now that they knew where they were going. “We’re almost there.” 

True to Cherry’s word and directions, Vinni’s was not that far away from the brothel, only a twenty minute walk. When they saw that the red guide line stopped in front of a house that was snug between an office and a restaurant down the street from where they were, the two weary travelers felt a burst of energy and practically ran the rest of the way. Finally Angel and Fubar made it out of the labyrinth.


End file.
